Turning Fate
by Mochi'sDreams
Summary: The future is not always the prettiest thing and for Louis , Emma and Hugo Agreste, it's the worst possible future they could have ever asked for. That is, until they were given the choice to change it.
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured outside the Agreste mansion as two children found their parents leaning against the wall, a blood trail behind them. Their mother's faded dark blue hair mixed itself with the fresh crimson color that poured from her head. Beside her was their father, holding her with one arm around her waist and another hand on the wall for leverage. His dusted yellow hair covered over his eyes, his white shirt showed the signs of open blade wounds , some old and others more new. When strength has finally left their legs, the two fell to the surface below them. Rushing to their side, the older son helping his mother sit up against the wall, holding one of her blood covered shoulders and the other holding her right hand. Besides them, the daughter desperately searched in her pockets for something, anything, to stop the bleeding in her father's chest. Both parents tried to catch their breath in seeing their children, but the evoking pain only continued to rise.

"Louis..?" Their mother asked in a soft voice. He leaned closer to his mother, gripping onto her hand. Her sea blue eyes were clouded, the colors in her lips faded along with the color of her skin. The velvet purple that was her nightgown was ripped at its ends, her legs under them showed evident cuts and bruises.

"Yes mother? I'm here." He responded a second later, his heart pounded at the sight, his breath was caught. His mother smiled lightly.

"Oh Louis…I'm so sorry…" She started, leaning towards him, she closed her eyes and let out a small wince. "I'm sorry I have put you in this situation…" small trickles of water fell from her face as her voice cracked.

"No mother. Please do not talk like that" He choked out. Across from him, his sister has already bursted into tears in front of their father, as beat and worn as he was on the floor, still found the last bit of energy in his ruined body to pick his hand up slowly and crease his daughter's tears away, only to welcome even more tears.

"I'm sorry..But you are not safe here.." She spoke slowly, pacing every word with every breath, as if it was counted and she didn't want it to go to waste. "Take this" Louis opened his hands and looked down at his hand, where a set of red earrings were at the palm of his hand. He looked over to his sister, the middle finger of her right hand now held a silver banded ring. "Take hugo... from bed…. grab whatever you can…... in 10 minutes... run." His mother caught her breath in each words. "They will come after you…... if you stay here any longer."

"But mother- You and father has to come with us!" He cried. His mother shook her head, burying her hands in her face to suppress having to break down at that moment .

"My time... ends here. I have to make sure...that you are all safe...from this place" She muttered, each word getting decreasingly lighter. "Go to Master fu...He'll keep you safe".

"But-" before he was able to retort, a green flash blazed from the other side. His blonde hair sea blue eyed sister was cladded with the black suit that was once his father's. Her bangs fell over eyes as she stood up, a fist in hand. Looking down towards their father, there was a small but existing smile that lit his face. A single stream of tears fell from his right eye as he gazed hopefully to his daughter. If he were not in the state he was in now, he would have lifted his little princess and laugh with her till the day ends. But the mere thought of it crushed his daughter farther than imaginable.

"Louis, we are losing time.." She said in a small voice. Thunder cracked from the outside world, footsteps could be heard from behind the walls. Louis leaned carefully towards his fallen mother and gently gave her an embrace. As much as he wanted to squeeze harder, he couldn't find the strength to. He slipped on the earrings on his ears and closed his eyes. The locked image of the once smiling mother that would sing him softly to sleep was replaced with a withering women that looked up to him with the last bit of light she had left. Light illuminated around him and he felt the tightening of his outfit after his transformation. He saw the same eyes that his father gave to his sister. That hopeful look. Louis bit hard down on his lower lip with blood drawing into his mouth only moments later. Biting back the tears that already built up around his eyes.

"I'll get Hugo" He choked out finally, standing up slowly but eyes fixed to the floor, not even turning to face his sister." you grab the bags and stuff whatever you can in there." Louis instructed, a cold chill followed his words.. His sister only nodded, looking at her father one last time before leaping to the other room. "I love you, Mom. Dad." He said in front of the both of them, closed his eyes only to dash away to retrieve his youngest brother. A stream of tears could be seen dripping down the wooden floor.

Their mother slowly turned her head towards her love, leaning her head on his shoulder, their trembling hands intertwined together. The two old loves sat in silent as they faced the window where the rain continued to fall. There was no words in the moment, just a silent exchange of regrets, gifts, sweet words, and farewells. They stayed motionless till their last breath, where each of them held a small tug on the corners of their mouths. A smile.

The rain poured even harder by the time they got outside. The only light seemed to be coming from the moon and nothing else. Louis rubbed away the water that fell over his mask, mixed along with the salted water beneath it. He slightly turned to make sure that his youngest brother is fine in his new surroundings. The light breathing by his ears eased him only a bit as they faced the dark path in front of them. HIs sister followed behind him out the door only a few seconds later, slung heavily over her shoulders were the light pink bookbag their mother gave to her when she first started middle school, along with their father's light blue messenger were stretched out more than usual. There is no knowing what exactly she stuffed in them within the short them they had.

The both were silent, Louis was the first to walk and travel into the darken woods that bordered their home. The once glistening colors of spring washed away from their eyes and was replaced with the cold shades of blue. Even when pacing quickly, Louis made sure to slow down by one step to make sure his sister was keeping up. The soft sound of crushed leaves below them were the only sound between them. No one dared to make a noise.

They continued to pace through the woods quietly, walking past a small clearing, a quiet whimper was heard from behind Louis. Abruptly turning around, he found his sister with both hands over her mouth, her body lowered slightly. The thought then hit him. This clearing was the place that their family would usually have picnics and outings during the careless summers.

"Emma" he said softly, approaching her. But in an instant, she pulled away, shaking her head slowly.

"I can't do this...I can't I can't I-" she rambled , gripping on the bags strung around her shoulders. Her sob became more heavy as she crumbled to the floor. "I can't do this" She cried.

"Emma, We have to go" Louis said pleadingly. She shook her head , covering her ears. "We have to get ourselves safe" .

"How will we ever be safe?" She asked, voice cracking under her tears. "Mom and dad- they were the only people that could keep us safe !" She exclaimed." But-But they're…." She bit down on her lip, but a new wave of tears has already fell from her eyes.

"But we have to live, Emma" Louis grabbed her left shoulder. She looked up. " We are Louis and Emma Agreste. Our parents fell to save us, to keep us safe." He paused, letting out a sigh. "We can not fall with them when they just gave their lives to keep us going."" The rain continued to fall, a silent reminder that they were still in the present. Louis stood up, holding out his right hand in front of her. " We will be fine." He said with a slight smile. " We are the Agreste after all."

Emma rubbed her tears away from her face and grabbed onto his hand. Louis gently pulled her back to her feet, waiting for her to approve of her well being. Emma closed her eyes and slowed her breathing before looking up to her brother with a nod. As of the moment, the rain seemed to have been lighter than before.

When finally stepping foot in the city, the night was still young. The city however, was in ruins. Small craters were seen on the damaged pavement. Buildings were broken, some with their entire top half sunken into the ground. The lights coming from the street lamps were dimmed with several that were either flickering or not working at ll. The only sound that could be heard was the everlasting rain that pattered on the ground. Louis made sure his younger brother was still occupied. Walking around the destroyed city, Louis caught eyes on the one building with red tiles that seemed to still be intact.

The children soon found themselves standing in front of this building. The rain mixed in with the dimmed lighting fave the structure a darkened atmosphere. The door was slightly opened, as if knowing they were going to be there.

Louis took a deep breath, leading the way into the building with his sister following shortly behind. The lobby was without lights, the elevators didn't seem to be working either. The only source of light they had was from the uncracked glass windows behind them, and even then they did not pour a lot of light in. Louis scrunched up his eyes into the darkness and was ready to take his first step to the stairs before a hand took grip to his wrist. Before he could react, a pair of glowing sea-green eyes blinked.

"I can lead this time" Emma smiled, stepping forward without letting go of his wrist. He smiled back and nodded.

There was an echo of their footsteps up the staircase, with each step their heart pounded faster.

"Fifth floor" Louis whispered. Emma squeezed her grip around his wrist as a way to tell him she heard him, and continued up the narrow staircase. One hand to the railing and another on her brother.

" What number" She asked once she pulled open the iron doors.

"505, I believe" He responded, keeping the door open for him to pass. They made a right from the stair doors and a long corridor displayed itself, a window at the end gave Louis enough to make out the layout of the hall.

"Here it is" Louis sighed. The two stood in front of the bronze polished door with black lining at the edges , connecting the corners of the door. With his drenched hand, Louis gripped onto the doorknob and pushed it open to see a small old man with his back faced to them. Silence hung between the kids

"Come in Louis, Emma, and Hugo Agreste" The old man finally said turning around to face them. He had on his usual red hawaiian shirt with white flower prints scattered about his top. Tanned capri pants and dark brown slippers accompanied his outfit as he presented himself sitting in a pretzel.

"Master fu" Louis greeted with a bow, Emma followed accordingly. "Mother sent us-" a hand was raised slightly to stop him.

"I am aware." Master fu said in a soft voice " Your mother sent me a note times ago." He sighed. There was a weighted pause. "She wrote that if in time of this crisis that she will pass, she will send her children to me with her and her husband's miraculous." His eyes examined from the red spotted suit to the black. "You both wear them well" He commended with a warm smile.

"Are ...you going to …keep us safe?" Emma asked, her eyes dropped.

"I will do whatever I can to fulfill your mother's wish…, however" Master fu turned to look out the window from his sitting position. "I do not believe that what she has in mind will make you feel any bit safe." Louis and Emma exchanged looks of confusion.

"What did mother have in mind?" Louis asked, his voice doused in concern. Their mother always chose the best choices for them.

"She wants to send you far away from this place, settle a new life for all of you so that you will not receive any connections with Hawkmoth. That way, he will not have a reason or an idea of going after you children." Master fu explained. "However, not erasing your connections with Hawkmoth means that your entire childhood memory will be taken. All of your memory that you have ever gained in the time that Hawkmoth has known you existed will be experienced. Louis at age 7, Emma at age 3, and Hugo….he will not have any memory at all" Emma fell to her knees.

"That...that means we will...we will not remember our times with father...or mother" Emma muttered, words trembling from her mouth. The room felt as if it dropped a few degrees, silence kept them company.

"Yes" master fu responded, closing his eyes. Louis's eyes went in a blur once again. The sight of losing his mother was already the end of his world. Now brings the time in where his own mother is willing to sacrifice the very memory of her in order to protect him destroyed him even more.

"However" The old man continued. The two looked back up to him. "I have an alternative idea that I am willing to gamble."

"Another...way?" Emma asked weakly. Master fu opened his eyes and glanced between the kids before him .

"Yes " He held up his left arm, displaying a traditional bracelet with a jaded green turtle shell in its center. "With the remaining of my power...I want to send you to a place where you can truly change your fate."

"Change our fate?" Louis asked with a more hopeful voice, tilting his head slightly

"Correct…. Back in time..before this all happened." Master fu stated. Louis's eyes widened while his sister let out a gasp.

"Back in time?" They both asked in sync. The old man sighed and turned to them.

"I have hopes, that you all are able to stop this turn of events. To save the world, save the city, save your parents, and save you all from this terrible fate." He spoke softly. "Then will you be ever truly safe."

"But even if we were to really go back in time, how will we be able to do that? Save the world? Our parents? " Louis asked in a more desperate tone. Master fu looked towards the wooden flooring. Then , he took off his jade bracelet and handed it to Louis.

" If you agree to choose to change your future, my past self will be there just as I am here." He said. "Show him this, and then perhaps you will find your answer, Louis Agreste."

Louis looked down at the bracelet and turned to his sister, with hands over her chest.

"Well Emma…" Louis started. "Do you want to? " He asked steadily. Emma stood up from her position and tugged on the wet bags over her shoulders before nodding her head once. Louis turned back to Master fu and nodded as well. "Let's change our fate" Master fu smiled.

"You look very well like your mother when she faced her first akuma, has anyone told you that?" He said. Louis chuckled lightly.

" no, but thank you" He responded. Master fu stood from his spot and started to chant. A bright light surrounded the group of kids and soon they found themselves losing their consciousness. Their suits each undone themselves, restoring back from to their original earring/ring. Then, the light grew stronger, Master fu felt a sharp pain in his lower left rib area, but continued to chant. Their bodies started to absorb this bright light, their colors all started to turn white. Thus , little by little, their bodies sank into the rim of light below them. As the last bit of hair gone through the circle, it decreased in its radius and the room then turned back dark once more. Master fu caught his breath, but his last strength left him, forcing his body to the ground. Around him, the building started to crumble. Windows cracked slowly from their edges, stones rotting itself away. Master fu laid on his back and looked up to the cracked ceiling with a smile.

"I have faith...in you all" He muttered softly, closing his eyes for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright warm light was the first thing Louis felt after his blackout, the light sounds of busy streets and human chatter followed after. The boy blinked a few times, fixing his vision and taking in his surrounding. Quickly snapping to his senses, he looked down at himself. The red spotted suit was absent and he returned back to his normal red button down top and white t-shirt. The still damped clothing reminded him about the past event. With a sigh, Louis picked himself up and patted the dirt that stuck on to his dark blue jeans and looked around once more. To his relief, his younger siblings seemed to have made it safe and sound as well, Emma still asleep in her wet skye blue plaid top and white shorts, Hugo resting in her arms. Looking up, trees lined up in front of black fences that shined a late day hue. Not far from them, a group of kids were kicking around with a soccer ball with , what Louis assumed, parents sitting not far from them. Sunlight creeped their way passed the leaves above their heads, the new brightness caught him by surprised, raising his hand to cover the light. Louis sighed, picking up the drenched bags that lied against the tree where he woke from and bent down to wake up Emma.

"Hey.. Emma. We gotta get moving" He said softly, lightly shaking her by the shoulder. Her eyes twitched , her lips curled into one of discomfort. Letting out a yawn, she finally found the strength to open her eyes half way. Louis let out a smile, which faded as quickly as it came as he stood back up, his sister looking up towards him.

"Louis?...Where are we?" She asked, rubbing her eyes from the light. Emma remain seated in order to preserve the sleeping Hugo that was still fast asleep.

"I'm sure it's the park mother always use to take us to in the spring. Although, it looked a lot smaller than what I am use to" Louis squinted around the area. Emma looked around, a silence hung between them.

"So, this is how the future looks like.." She muttered under her breath. Suddenly, Emma's nose twitched following a half of a sneeze before she plastered both her hand over her mouth. Eyes locked on Hugo. A short pause stuck around, but the soft breathing of their smallest sibling brings them back at ease.

"We have to get out of these wet clothes before we all catch a cold.." Louis insisted, gently picking up Hugo from Emma and passing the book bags to her as she stood up.

"Master fu may be able to help us" Emma said, stringing the bags over her shoulders. Louis looked down at his gripped hand, loosening it to see the jade turtle shell bracelet before clutching his fist back up again.

"Yeah, he should be still in that red building we found him in before…" He said looking around, however the taller buildings leveled themselves around them, making it just as significantly hard to see past. "Great.." He sighed, pushing back the hair that fell over his eyes, scratching the back of his head. Emma stepped beside him and held up her hand, pointing at the silver ring on her middle finger.

"Maybe just for a moment. We'll just try to stray from anyone being able to see us." She explained. Louis bit on his lower lip before pulling his sister out the park and into a secluded alley.

"Okay. We will have to hurry. Low profiles, remember. Okay?" He strung his little brother on his back once again, Emma rolled up her sleeves.

"Spots on!" Louis called. A bright red spark flew around him and dove into his earrings, five black spots enlarged themselves in its red surroundings. A warm red glow materialized the red and black spotted suit , replacing Louis's original wet outfit with its soft layers. Around his waist, a yoyo spun around and attached itself to its end, handing itself by his side. He looked up to his sister, giving her a nod to proceed.

"Claws out" Emma followed, green sparks spiraled around her from top to bottom. The black suit flexed itself out around her body, phasing out her drenched clothings. A pair of cat ears popped out from the top of her blonde hair, a belt following shortly, attaching itself to her lower back. Flexing out her hands, she looked back at her brother, waiting for his signal.

Louis looked up from the alleyway, with one hand securing Hugo on his back, he threw the spotted yoyo on top, tugged on it a few times to make sure it was safe before looking back to his little sister. She already has out her silver baton.

"Go" He instructed, and the two took flight. Wind soared in front of them as they jumped from roof to roof. They remained behind chimney places when waiting for each other, but primarily tried to stay in the shadows of houses. After passing several streets, the two settled to a safe spot in order to see if any one of them saw the red building.

"I didn't see any" Emma said softly, her eyebrows scrunched up. Louis sighed and looked over one of the roofs, eyeing around their area. Then from the corner of his eyes, a red bricked building showed itself another a few streets more from them. In a gasp, he patted Emma's shoulder and pointed at the red building. Their faces mirrored the same smile before standing back up . But behind them, a loud crash sounded and a visible dust cloud remained as one of the building's fell to the ground. There was a slight shake on the roof below them, but that slight movement caused the younger Agreste to lose balance and, in reflex, step backwards to gain control. However, the ledge fell short and soon, she found herself looking towards the sky.

A scream was heard behind Louis before he threw his whipped around quickly only to see his sister falling backwards along with the bags off of the roof.

"EMMA" He cried, diving towards her in hopes of catching her hand, but the chance silently slipped out of his grasp. Louis scrambled to his feet, looking over the ledge in fear but didn't find his sister's body below. He lifted his head back up and looked around but was only greeted to silence.

Soon, a figure started to elevate itself up in front of him. Louis felt air finally continued to travel through his lungs once again when he saw his sister in the arms of the new stranger. In near tears, He rushed over to her examining from top to bottom in fear of damages. Emma had her eyes shut closed, although after a few seconds without feeling the hard ground, she peeked out by her right eye.

Carrying her in a rather bridal style, the tall blonde male looked in shock into the green shaded eyes that mirrored his own. From the collared opening to the cuffs of his gloves, even the bell by his collarbone was all too similar to be a copy of.

"Chat, you're scaring her by just staring for so long" A voice spoke behind Louis. He turned around to see a girl with dark blue hair, similar to his, tied into two low pigtails with a red ribbon holding them together. Her sea-blue eyes surrounded by her red mask decorated with spots, matched her suit. Mirrored to his.

Another crash followed a second after, and another wave of dust rose from the streets. The spotted girl bit down on her lips and raced to throw her yoyo to another end of another roof.

"Chat, bring them to the ground and instruct them to the nearest police. I'll meet you by the bridge in 5 minutes, go!" She ordered, pulling herself away towards the noise. The cat boy nodded into the distance before jumping down to the ground and setting Emma to her elevated himself up once again to pick up Louis by his waist, lightly taking Hugo from Louis's back and placing him on his own back before safely landing to the ground below. Setting Louis down first, then passing his little brother back to him, the boy patted his hand together and held his hands on his waist.

"Okay, so there should be a police group just around this corner that is suppose to guard that certain area. You both can go and find what you need from there' He explained before wielding out his silver baton once again to push him to the roof of the next house and his figure was lost in the distance. The siblings exchanged looks before darting away behind a building next to them.

"That was way too close" Emma let out a sigh. Louis nodded, heaving up the sliding Hugo and looked around before turning back to his sister.

"The building is not too far away from here now, and I got a pretty good picture of where it is. We can de-transform here just in case they get a second thought and come back." Louis explained, the thin trail of light trickled itself from his toes and danced around his body until the red and black spotted suit dematerialize away and was replaced by his former clothes. Emma followed not long after, the lime green light appeared and erased the black suit from her and she was once again in her old wet clothing. Heading back out, Louis took a few steps before looking back to see his sister standing in the same spot without moving behind him.

"Hey Louis…." She began with a small voice. They kept that distance as the silence held longer. Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "Do you think that...maybe..who we saw before..was mom and dad?". The setting sun creeped from behind Louis, making it hard to see his face from the shadow of his own body. Silence resumed itself again.

"Who knows" He finally answered. "There's no real way we can tell if they...were really them. After all, Ladybug and Chat noir's origin extends back to many moons ago." Emma didn't show any signs of relapsing her theory, but tugged up her bags before closing the space between the two. Louis rose his free hand and placed it on top of her head. "I promise that will not happen again. I'll protect you" He smiled. Emma looked up with a small smile and nodded.

Walking out, Louis took the lead into the crowd that surrounded around the area due to the prior attack. Sliding pass the officers there, they managed to travel their way to the next street, where the building of their destination became clear of view. A new rush of relief swept between the two as they darted towards the building without a second thought. Walking in, the building they saw before them was much more grand compared to what they were use to before. The colors looked as if they were just polished, the windows intact as they ever were. The yellow tinted light illuminated the lobby with a few people traveling in and out of the working elevator. The sight of it made the two almost emotional to the scene.

They walked into the silver painted elevators and watched as the door slowly closed before them. Alone in the steel box, Louis let out a sigh.

"We made it to the first checkpoint, Em" He chuckled, watching the numbers blink to five. Emma was grinning herself, the cold that was brought from her wet clothes seemed to have disappeared from her senses. Louis pulled the jade bracelet from his pocket and gripped onto it. The number five lit up and the doors opened.

They stepped out and the image replays in their mind of the hallway leading to the door of Master fu. However this hallway was brighter, the brown tinted wall took more colored from the light on the ceiling above them. The window at the end of the hall displayed the orange tint of the mid-day sky. The two approached the same door that was decorated with the same black pattern of their day.

"Looks like master fu hasn't been moving around a lot eh" Emma commented as Louis knocked on the wooden door. After hearing nothing for the next few minutes, he proceeded to try the doorknob, which was surprisingly opened already.

"Excuse me.." Louis muttered, pushing the door open and in he found a small old looking man with gray hair along the back of his head, a clear wide bald spot took over the top of his head. The similar red hawaiian shirt decorated with white flowers and the same old pair of khaki pants. The old man's ears perked as he turned to face the visitors by the door.

"And who might you be?" He asked in a soft voice, taking hold of his wooden cane before proceeding to stand up from his spot. The two kids looked at each other , trying to figure out what else to say, but a gradually amplified whine erupted from behind Louis.

"Hugo!" Emma hissed, dumping her bags down to the floor and taking her little brother off Louis and lifted him a few times, rocking him softly while Louis stood up to assist her. The jade bracelet fell from his hand and onto the floor with a clear clank. The old man looked instantly at the floor where the jewelry fell and walked over to pick it up. His eyes traveled between the accessory to his own. A absolute match.

"Children" He started, but the outbreak of the smallest child has gotten both their full attention, the noise coming from him didn't seem to show an end to it any time soon either. The blonde teenager patted rhythmically on the smaller child with bright yellow locks who's crying his eyes out, while the older looking dark blue haired boy rummaged through the bags looking for something that may possibly help with their situation. The old man sighed, beside him was the green turtle kwami floating not far from him. The two exchanged looks before the kwami decided to take matters into its own hands and flew towards the smallest child. Almost in an instant, the cry died down, the child's sea blue eyes locked onto the small fairy and waved their hands in the air in hopes of catching it.

The two elder kids stopped what they were doing and sighed in unison as they both slid to the floor in exhaustion. The old man smiled lightly at the scene, walking over to the eldest one and placing the jade bracelet in front of him.

"If you don't mind, an introduction would be nice." He said with a laugh. Louis looked from the bracelet to the old man and nodded quickly before taking back the bracelet and sitting up from his position. Emma followed shortly after him.

"Where ...should I begin, sir?" Louis asked, scratching the back of his neck. The old man examined the kids before him. The eldest, slick dark blue hair paired with green eyes, just brushed behind his hair is a bold red earring. The girl behind him, wavy blonde hair tied up in two high pigtails, her right hand's middle finger held a silver banded ring.

"How about your names? Seeing that you made your way all the way here , I have a feeling you already know who I am" The old man smiled, looking over at the turtle kwami that was still dodging the hands of the smallest child.

"Ah- Yes. I'm sorry." The eldest said with a stutter but quickly composed himself, taking a deep breath in. "I am Louis Agreste." He answered, then gesturing towards the girl behind him. "These two are my younger siblings, Emma Agreste", the girl lowered her head in a slight bow, "And Hugo Agreste" The sound of his name made the little one turn his head towards them but quickly returned his attention to the shelled fairy.

"Agreste..eh?" The old man scratched his chin. "So you all are relatives of Adrien Agreste" The name struck them to their senses quickly. The little one ears perked up at the sound.

"Daddy?" Hugo asked innocently, looking around. Louis's eyes widen as he spun his attention back to the small old man.

"Master fu, We-" He began but the old man rose his hand for a stop. Silence hung around the room uncomfortably.

"So the future doesn't look too nice does it." Master fu spoke in a low voice, almost like a whisper carried off into the air. A chill fell down the children's bones.

"No.." Emma responded, biting down her lip to prevent the tears from falling. Hugo rejected the floating kwami and locked eyes to his sister, and in a small cracked voice, he asked.

"Where's mommy?" He turned around the room, his siblings stayed quiet, too quiet. "Where is mommy?" He demanded, rolling off from his sister's cradle and looked around.

"Hugo " Emma said softly, trying to catch him, but the youngest Agreste moved away in a hurry, standing up and looked around the room once more. This time, Louis moved towards him as well.

"I'm going to look for mommy!" He demanded, running towards Emma only to jump over her shoulder, hopped off her back and rushed out the door behind them. The two siblings stood up abruptly , only to look back to Master fu, who looked just as distressed as they were.

"Do what you must, your bags will be safe here whenever you come back" He responded, waving for them to go. They both nodded in unison , bolting out the door after their youngest sibling.

The skies have darkened quickly during the fall times and in almost no time, the young Agreste found himself in the middle of nowhere. The streets quiet themselves after a long days of work and the streets were now less crowded than it is use to. Hugo spun around in his spot, looking for something familiar but failed to find any. The streetlights lit themselves as the day passed itself by. Attempting to hold himself together, he started to call for his siblings.

"Louis….Emma?" He cried weakly, stepping forward slowly. His knees were scraped by the few instances that he has tripped during his scavenger. He repeated their names a few more times before switching to occasionally for his parents.

"Mommy...Daddy…." His voice carried only slightly but soon fell apart. It is not long before he fell to his knees under one of the street lights. A new rush of tears fell , replacing his old trail and with only the strength to cry, that was all he did.

Not far from him, a black butterfly flutters from the clouds and flew towards the small boy, it's figure melted into his shoes. A red hue brushed against his eyes and a glowing purple butterfly mark hovered over his eyes. A voice then spoke in his mind.

"Roadrunner, My name is hawkmoth. I will give you the power to run on forever to achieve your goal, but in return, I need you to bring two things for me" Hugo's lips stretched into a grin as the dark matter took over his body. As it faded, the boy was now wearing a dark blue suit, glowing goggles hovered over his eyes, and his shoes were now a shade darker with black wings stretched out to the sides. Taking on his newly found energy, Hugo sprinted down the block, leaving nothing but dust behind.

Looking now at the more crowded area of the streets, the young boy leaped from his spot and looking at every person that passes by. Skipping through the streets carelessly, unaware of the uncontrolled cars that trailed behind him that crashed either into each other or into a building. Lights erupted to the scene in red, policemen racing their way to the little boy. The leader of the police force ran up to Hugo and grabbed his arm, holding the child up so that his feet was not touching the ground.

"Hey, What do you think you are doing?" The officer yelled. Hugo merely looked at the larger man and narrowed his eyes.

"You're not my mommy" He said simply before kicking the man in the blue uniform in the nose and using it as leverage to spring out of his grip. The officer fell backwards with his hands over his nose, crying in agony. The rest of the police force surrounded the little boy, but only to have him step onto their heads in means of escaping. Not far from them, a figure flung itself from one roof to another with another pushing bouncing off a extending pole. Arriving to the scene, the red uniform decorated with black spots showed itself accompanied by one in full black.

"My lady, did you see that?" The blonde masked boy asked , his ears twitched. The girl nodded , spinning around her yoyo while she contemplated.

"With such strength in his legs, the akuma must be in his shoe." She noted aloud. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Which shoe though, my lady?" He tilted his head, only to earn a smack on his head. "What? It was a legitimate question" He pouted, rubbing the spot on his head.

"We can take both just in case, Chat. But for now, let's focus on getting it off his feet, alright? " She side smiled towards him before flinging her yoyo to another roof. With a smirk, he followed behind her.

Now walking along the long bridge that covered itself with locks, Hugo proceeded to stick his face in front of every possible person he came across but neglecting them a moment later. He stopped for a minute when he saw three people leaning against the bridge fences, a mother with one of her arm resting behind the father who was carrying his child on his shoulder. The cheerful laughter between the group renewed the tears the fell on Hugo's face. Heart shattered.

"Your evil deeds are over, Little Akuma!" A voice called from behind turned around only to see two dark shadows. Now in the dark clouded nights, the only source of light came from the eiffel tower. Anger rose from Hugo as the glowing purple light hovered over his eyes once again.

"There they are. Take their miraculous and I promise you that you will find your parents." Hawkmoth tempted. The wings on his shoes gave him his own light and in a roaring cry, Hugo ran straight for them in the pitiful darkness. The two jumped away from his charge, only to hear him come around once again.

"You!" He screeched "You are in my way!" Throwing himself towards them, foot first.

One of the figures jumped in front of him, eyes glowing green, and blocked his path. Hugo proceeded with a jump and swiped his right leg into the air, causing a blast feathers from his shoe to push the figure.

"I will find my parents" He cried. "I will find Mommy and Daddy!" Landing back on his feet, he ran in a even faster pace towards the other standing figure just to jump again with another flock of feathers aimed towards them.

"Cataclysm" The fallen one shouted, flipping back to their feet and rushed between the two. The feathers charged ahead but at the instant falls to the ground and dissipates into ashes in front of the pair of green eyes. Hugo jumped back in surprise.

"Lucky Charm!" The figure behind shouted, a bright light sparked itself for a second but died down just as quickly. "A flashlight?" Hugo heard them mutter. although, just before he sprinted again, a bright light flashed at him from the surrounding darkness and in instinct, Hugo hovered his arms over his eyes. Getting use to the gradual brightness, Hugo peaked over to two figures he fought not long ago. His eyes alerted to the faded red suit decorated with black spots.

"Mommy!" He cried, running towards her and jumping into her arms. The pair's eyes widen as they looked at each other.

"My lady, is there something that you didn't tell me?" Chat asked folding his arms.

"What?! Of course not! I don't even know who this child is" She hissed at him. Hugo hung on to her with all the strength he had left, constantly repeating 'mommy' while his lips curled into a smile. The dark matter soon oozed from his body, dripping off his small form , and the black butterfly broke from its contact with his shoe.

"My lady!, The Akuma!" Chat cried. On que, the yoyo slip it's top cover in two,illuminating its white glow.

"Time to de-evillize" The girl said, throwing her yoyo to the air and successfully capturing the insect in one swoop. Watching the now white glowing butterfly, Hugo turned towards it and waved at it.

"Bye bye little butterfly" He said with a grin, face still drenched in tears. A certain beeping caught their attention as the two looked at each other again before looking down at the child.

"Miraculous Ladybug" The flashlight took flight into the air and dispersed into a large group of ladybugs.

"Now...What do we do with this one.." Chat muttered, bending down to their eye level.

"We don't have time to discuss this here" She responded, "Let's get out of here first" And with that, they both raced off the bridge and paced to an abandoned street before releasing themselves from their transformation. The red glow faded while replacing the black collar jacket with white shirt under along with the pink pants and slippers. Besides her, the green glow followed the red , replacing itself with the original white over shirt, and light blue jeans. The pair decided to find a seat at the nearby park, in hopes to get some answers out of what just happened.

Hugo felt the last bit of his tears run dry before he lifted his head from the girl's chest and looking up. The gentle smile formed on his mother's face gave him relief as he smiled back at her.

"Hey...are you better now?" She asked with a gentle voice. Hugo nodded contently, still hugging his arms around her waist.

"I am always better when I'm with my mommy" He laughed weakly, drained from the past event. He turned slightly to see the blonde sitting besides them and gave him a small smile as well. "Daddy is here too" his words fell loosely. The two exchanged confused looks.

"Adrien…? What do we do..This child thinks we're his parents" The dark haired girl whispered to her neighbor.

"I'm not sure, Mari.." His lips thinned. "What's your name?" Adrien asked, leaning towards the smaller child.

"Hugo!" A shout yelled from the other side of the park. Two figures showed themselves before them. A boy with dark blue locks and emerald green eyes while besides him was a girl with short pigtails on either side of her head, eyes mirroring a clear blue ocean.

"Louis! Emma!" Hugo jumped off from his spot and hopped over to them , gathering together in a group hug. Louis proceeded towards the two sitting down while Emma took hold of Hugo in her arms, the two indulge in a conversation.

"I'm terribly sorry for my younger brother" He said, bowing down before the two. "You see, our parents….passed away not long ago. He didn't accept it when he found out they were gone.." Louis explained, holding back from looking at the two. Even from afar where they spotted Hugo, both him and Emma nearly broke on the spot when they saw the resemblance the two had with their parents. The pain continued to renew itself.

"I'm...so sorry for your lost" Mari spoke, holding both her hands over her chest.

"Is there anything we can do to perhaps help you?" Adrien continued, leaning forward. A loud growling sound erupted from Louis's stomach. Face in a deep shade of red, Louis held down the sound, but was unable to keep it in as the pair laughed.

"You must have been chasing after your brother all night.. How about this" Mari stood from her seat and placed her hands on her hips. "I can treat you all to some of Paris' best pastries " Hugo cheered at the sound of food.

"W-Why? You don't even know us" Louis looked up, eyes widen. The dark blue haired girl turned to him and simply smiled.

"After the tragedy you went through, this is the least i can do" She responded softly.

"But you...you have nothing to do with it" Louis's voice cracked. It was like talking to his actual mother.

"I don't have to have anything to do with it. But if I can do something that can even make one out of the three of you happy, is it wrong of me to do so?" She replied turning her heel and walking out the park, the blonde right besides her. Hugo hopped off Emma's arm and trailed behind them. Emma walked next to Louis with her hands behind her back.

"Should we go?" She asked patiently standing there. Louis looked down to hide the tears that fell from his eyes.

"Yeah.." he found himself saying. "Let's go"


End file.
